The Hallway Horror
by justlovekickinit
Summary: Mika just moved to Seaford, and already she becomes friends with the Warriors. When a guy attempts hurting her in school, she figures out how great they actually are. May not be exact with the show.


**a/n: Another oneshot! This one's about one of my favorite guest stars, Mika. She and Jerry were the best together, though she was only in three episodes, one of which with Jerry. This is probably a bit fast paced. I made up Eddie's last name because I really like them together and even though I can tell you pretty much everything about the show I can't remember for the life of me if they've ever confirmed his last name as Jones. Another thing, this is her journal she's writing in, and it's in Hakhmakhi.**

The Hallway Horror

Tuesday the 6th, 2013

I can't believe I'm almost at the Seaford Airport for Uncle Phil to pick me up!

It's exciting to think about my new life in America; perhaps I'll attend a good school and meet plenty of wonderful people?

It might be some time before I write again, journal, but I'll fill you in once I settle in my new home.

Thursday the 15th, 2013

I'm so happy to be able to write again!

Seaford as a whole has been very fun. I started school Monday and already look forward to going every day because of all the friends I've made. I consider Jack Brewer, Eddie Landry-Olsen, Milton Krupnick and Jerry Martinez my best friends; they are a grade above me and say they have another girl in their group named Kim, but since she's on a trip I haven't met her yet.

They all learn martial arts right across Uncle Phil's restaurant in the strip mall and hang out there and in their dojo regularly. They even nickname themselves the "Wasabi Warriors" on account of their dojo is named after the great martial artist Bobby Wasabi.

Jerry and I have begun talking quite a bit, mostly because he's pretty annoying, but with good intentions. He loves to hear me talk about Hakhmakhistan and seems to have a slight crush on me, but maybe I am misinterpreting since the flirt thinks every girl he sees is cute.

Anyway, I have plenty of homework to finish tonight, consisting of a health worksheet, an English worksheet and twenty math problems from the textbook.

I'll bet a certain someone will call me to get some answers.

Friday the 16th, 2013

Something frightening happened after school today.

I wasn't supposed to tell, but that didn't work out.

After my last class I went to discuss with my teacher what I did wrong on my English homework since we didn't have time to earlier.

I headed straight for the restroom after our half-hour long meeting to have a look in the mirror at my hair. I know, I'm obsessed with my hair.

I exited seconds later and saw a boy I had never seen before. I smiled and continued walking, but he grabbed my wrist and pulled me close to him.

"Hey," he said quietly. "Don't think we've spoken before, which is too bad because you're _very_ pretty."

I replied in a rush "Well, it is nice to meet you, but I have to get going."

He gripped my other wrist before I could escape and pinned me up against the wall inside the girl's bathroom.

"You're not going anywhere." I was turned and pushed to the hard tile floor. "And you better keep quiet."

The boy lifted my arms up and pinned them with one hand above me; I knew what he was trying to do. I was beyond scared and all I thought to do was kick as hard as I could over and over again until I felt his face. He swore at me and let go to touch his nose.

I scrambled off the floor, dashing out of the restroom and school, my bag flying behind me.

As I ran, I heard the guy yell after me "If you tell anyone about this you will regret it! You will!"

I ran all the way home and locked myself in my room for a few minutes, tears cascading down my face.

Uncle Phil was still running the restaurant and my friends were either there, the dojo or split up at both places.

 _How am I going to tell them?_ I thought. _I know I should, but how?_

Just then, I heard the doorbell ring. I looked out my window and saw the Wasabi Warriors standing outside. A relieved smile came upon my face as I rushed to open the front door.

"Mika! We're so glad you're here!" Milton stated before I motioned for them to come inside and close the door. "We were really worried because you weren't texting us back."

They all looked at me as if anticipating my explanation.

I began bawling into my hands as a response.

The boys lead me to the two living room couches.

"Why are you crying, Mika?" asked Eddie curiously.

I uncovered my face to see that Jack and Eddie were sitting on the other couch and Jerry was sitting beside me, with Milton to his right.

I sighed and began my story.

"After school ended I talked to one of my teachers then went to the restroom. I came out and a boy forced me back in there and tried to-" I hesitated.

Jerry threw his arm around me.

"It's okay, Mika," Jack said. "We know where this is going."

"We do? Because I'm a little confused." Jerry exclaimed, which made me slightly chuckle.

"The guy tried to physically harm her, Jerry," Jack told him. "What happened after?"

"Well, I kicked him then fled the school. He threatened me not to tell! But I had to!"

"Don't worry, you're doing the right thing," said Milton. "We'll find him and take care of this problem. What did he look like?"

"I remember he was wearing a flannel shirt and had light brown eyes and hair, which was short. He was like a foot taller than me." I claimed, shuddering from his scary image.

"I have no idea who he is, but we'll be on the lookout for him starting Monday." Jerry declared.

"Yeah, and we'll make him feel sorry!" Eddie stated.

I smiled and smoothed my dress, feeling better that I have karate-taking friends who will mess with anyone who messes with me.

"Want to head back to Phil's with us?" Jack asked.

"Sure, and thank you boys, you make me feel safer."

"We do what we can." Jerry grinned and winked.

I began laughing as we all headed out the front door.

Yes, they are great friends.

Saturday the 17th, 2013

A few hours ago I finally met the infamous Kim Crawford! She returned from her trip to the other side of the country early this morning. I think she likes me. She's pretty cool, though she can be scary at times. She has already chased and tried to pummel Jerry for eating her Pop-tart before Jack held her back from him. He probably deserves what she does sometimes, but I can tell they are all the best of friends.

I've already told her everything that went on that one day after school. I feel as if I can trust her, and any friend of the boys is a friend of mine.

Monday the 19th, 2013

At school today, the Warriors did a great job looking out for me. At least one of them walked me to each of my classes, however there was one time when I was left alone.

I was in English (a class without any of my friends) when my teacher told me to go to the main office and retrieve something from the printer.

Not wanting to embarrass myself in front of my new classmates by saying I couldn't do what she asked, I reluctantly raised from my seat and headed out the door.

The hallways seemed scarier than before, empty and dim. Then again, I've always despised hallways since I'm extremely claustrophobic.

Just wanting to get to my destination, I made a run for it down some weird corridor I probably could have avoided if I had been paying better attention, where I saw the person I feared: the same tall, short-haired boy who attempted hurting me days ago, a smirk on his face.

I froze, not knowing what to do or where to turn.

"Hey, princess," he cooed as he approached me. "Didn't think we'd meet again."

I was frozen for another second before I tried running, but he grabbed my right upper arm tightly. He shoved his other hand onto my mouth and gradually pushed me into the wall. I screamed, but it barely made a sound through his taut hand. Every door in the place was locked, and I thought all hope for me was lost.

Tears streaked down my cheeks because of him once again as he stated what he was planning to do.

I thought for a split second the Warriors weren't coming for me.

What would I have done had he actually harmed me in the school, immediately call the police? Crawl back to class and act like nothing happened?

When I was trying to decide, all of a sudden a "Whoo!" echoed nearby.

There's only one person I know who says that.

 _Jerry._ I thought. _Jerry! Please come this way!_

I averted my eyes to the end of the corridor. He stared wide-eyed at us and planted his feet before he began dashing toward us.

"Dude, get away from her!" Jerry shouted as he approached our spot.

"Leave us alone." my attacker sneered, annoyance evident in his voice.

"Don't touch her!" Jerry tried pushing him off of me.

The big guy let go of me and pushed him back. "What are _you_ going to do about it, punk?! You're just some dumb poser who thinks he's good at karate! Now leave me to my business and tell anyone, I'll deal with you next!"

"Well then hopefully I'm good at this." Jerry reared his fist back and punched him in the eye.

My intimidator looked at him menacingly and called him some choice names. He aimed a kick at his stomach, but Jerry swirled out of the way. The guy got a hold of his shirt collar and punched him in the nose.

They fought each other for about half a minute, with me watching nervously.

"Jerry!" I called. "Stop this!"

I didn't want to see him get hurt by the stronger student.

Suddenly, a few adults ran down our hallway trying to help after apparently hearing the struggle.

I looked back at the two boys fighting to see Jerry, the one who came to my rescue, pinning the other on the floor, both with bloody noses.

I was so stunned by everything that I couldn't think straight.

I don't even recall what else happened other than our conversation, which started after Jerry warned the boy "If you ever touch her again I will do more damage than I already have.

"I'm here, Mika. It's okay. He's never going to mess with you again. You're safe."

I threw my arms around his neck and sobbed, not remembering a time I felt more vulnerable and scared because believe me, our first meeting doesn't even compare.

"Shhhhh. It's okay. It's okay."

*5 hours later*

I know I've already written once today, but I need to share what just happened!

When I began my last entry, I had just returned home from the very eventful school day. Afterwards, I started in on my homework and completed all of it minutes before Kim texted me inviting me to join them at Phil's for dinner. I accepted and arrived at the falafel restaurant, where the Warriors were sitting and eating in their usual booth.

Jerry and I tried explaining everything to the last detail.

"So, I was in Spanish when the teacher asked for someone to go get an attendance sheet from the main office. I wanted to miss a little of class, so I volunteered. I turned down this abandoned hallway to check it out 'cause I hadn't been down there before. Then I saw this dude with his hands on Mika!"

"I was wondering why. I'm so grateful you did, Jerry!"

Jack scrunched his forehead. "Why were you there, Mika?"

I lowered my head, embarrassed. "My teacher told me to retrieve something from the printer. I do not like hallways, but I did not want to say so, so I went. I got lost and that was when he found me."

I turned to Jerry. "I don't recall anything else except the end of school. What went on?"

"Well, you see," started Jerry dramatically. "We had to go to the principal's office. Turns out the guy's name is Seth Charles, a senior. And he's now suspended!"

Everyone cheered, then Jerry continued "But I have detention for a few school days."

"What?!" we all screeched at once. Can you believe that? Jerry getting detention!

"Jerry, why would they make you go to detention? That is not fair!"

"Well, I basically started the fight. But it's okay, I'm used to it."

"But Jerry, you were doing it to help me." I honestly felt guilty.

"Mika, it's okay, I wanted to help you!" Jerry looked into my eyes. "I'm there to protect the ones I care about."

As we all spent some time laughing and talking about different subjects, I glanced at Jerry a few times, thinking about how I really feel about him. You know when I said that he might have a crush on me? Well, I think he does. That's okay with me, because I maybe, just kind of, have just a little bit of one on him back.

Just maybe.


End file.
